Susurros de Ángeles
by Neblinosa
Summary: Colección de drabbles de temática Dean/Castiel. Ratings variados.
1. Intro

**_Susurros de ángeles_  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios u objetos de Sobrenatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke y Warner Brothers.

Estos fanfics han sido creados sin ningún ánimo de lucro y sin la intención de cometer infracciones de copyrights o trademarks.

**Ratings:** En general de PG a R. En cada drabble se especificará su rating particular.

**Notas de Autor:** Colección de drabbles de temática Dean/Castiel. Ratings variados.


	2. Drabble 01 : La Dulzura de la Palabra

**Rating: **PG -13 (T)

**Sinopsis:** Dean no quiere escuchar. Castiel quiere que _vea_.

* * *

**La Dulzura de la Palabra**

- Déjalo de una puta vez, Cas. Ya es suficiente.

"_No merezco otra cosa"_ queda sin decir pero suspendido en el ambiente, como un peso invisible del que uno, por más que lo intente, no se puede deshacer.

Las penas quizás vengan todas juntas pero a las de Dean Winchester no les gusta la compañía.

- No, Dean. _Esto_ es algo que debes saber. – Para alguien cuya esencia es un reflejo de la rectitud divina más estricta la voz de Castiel es tan suave que casi se gira para mirarle a los ojos y ver qué tipo de expresión se dibuja en esa carne prestada que el ángel viste día a día.

_Casi_.

Pero no.

A su espalda, Castiel continúa quedamente, las palabras persiguiéndose unas a otras en el silencio de la habitación. - Cuando te miro, veo ante mi a uno de los hijos más queridos por mi Padre. ¿Cómo podría yo no amar aquello que Él ama?

El fantasma de una caricia se desliza sobre el hombro de Dean y le hace estremecer, pues las palabras del ángel se derraman de su boca como una dulzura que se filtra por los poros de su piel y llena las fracturas que se le dibujan en el alma.

Y Dean, al final, _comprende_.


	3. Drabble 02 : Y Él Nacerá para Ser Tuyo

**Rating:** R (M)

**Advertencias:** Temática oscura. Tortura física y psicológica.

**Sinopsis:** Dean es tentado por un demonio muy familiar

* * *

**  
Y él nacerá (para ser tuyo)**

– ¿Le quieres, Dean? Podría entregártelo y sería tuyo por completo. – Una mano inflexible se cierra entorno a la pálida columna de la garganta del ángel arrancándole un ronco gemido. –Tan sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Las palabras son tan amables y dulces como la miel derritiéndose en su boca y se entierran bajo la piel de Dean, afiladas como cuchillas, llegándole hasta el mismo hueso.

– No.

– Ah, – y la decepción es genuina, la tristeza casi real – respuesta incorrecta.

Y Castiel grita y grita y grita, mientras los cuchillos le muerden la carne y es bautizado con sangre.

– Sería tan fácil rehacerle. Tomar cada una de sus partes y crearle desde la nada. –Una mirada recubierta de una parodia de ternura mientras dedos largos y esbeltos se hunden en entrañas ensangrentadas. – Haría que naciera este mismo día.

La bilis tiene un gusto amargo en la boca de Dean mientras su cuerpo se estremece presa del horror y del asco y de una desesperación que pesa como una losa aplastándole el pecho. – _No_.

Un suspiro irritado y un encogimiento de hombros, calculadamente casual. – Oh bueno, quizás mañana cambies de opinión. Después de todo, – y una mano se posa en el hombro de Dean, familiar y ajena al tiempo, su calor abrasándolo como si le marcara a fuego – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y con la suficiencia del que puede escudriñar un corazón y arrancarle un secreto, los labios de Sam se curvan en una sonrisa.


	4. Drabble 03 : Los Números que Dibujo

**Rating:** R (M)

**Advertencias: **Temática oscura. Juegos con sangre (Bloodplay).

**Sinopsis:** En un tiempo de dolor, Dean intenta hallar alivio siguiendo un oscuro camino.

* * *

**Los números que dibujo con tu sangre.**

_Hace cinco días que Sam desapareció. _

Envuelto en un manto de furia apenas contenida, Dean desliza con deliberación el cuchillo de Ruby sobre el pálido pecho de Castiel y el ángel gime suavemente cuando las primeras gotas de sangre, como delicadas lágrimas rojas, perlan su piel.

_Hay cero respuestas de la corte angelical a sus desesperadas peticiones de ayuda._

Con un movimiento fluido se inclina sobre el ángel y lame la sangre que lentamente coagula, explorando a conciencia la herida con su lengua, recorriendo sus bordes con la húmeda punta mientras busca que Castiel saboree el sufrimiento en que él se ha visto abocado a vivir.

_Al final sólo quedan ellos dos, inmersos en una búsqueda sin final a la que les encadena el miedo que anida en sus corazones. Perdidos en los cortantes paisajes de su dolor._

Dean no siente satisfacción alguna cuando, repentino y no bienvenido del todo, su clímax le envuelve como un violento oleaje que arrastra su razón a las oscuras y frías profundidades. Más cuando su boca se cierra sobre la del ángel, pintándola salvajemente de rojo, la mirada celeste de Castiel le ofrece algo cercano a una violenta absolución.


	5. Drabble 04 : Perfecto

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Advertencias:** Aparte del angel mojado... ninguna :)

**Sinopsis:** Hay algunas cosas que están bien, pero luego está la _perfección  
_

* * *

**Perfecto.**

Dean se inclina un poco hacia delante, los húmedos planos de su pecho apretados firmemente contra los de Castiel, y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo mojado del ángel para poder apoyar las manos contra los azulejos azules de la pared del cuarto de baño, buscando un apoyo que sus rodillas parecen no querer darle ya.

– ¿Ha estado bien? – Pregunta Castiel con tono vacilante, ojos brillantes e intensos a través de la cálida cortina de agua con la que la ducha les envuelve, y Dean no puede contener la suave y temblorosa carcajada que se escapa de sus labios hinchados por besos envueltos de inocente fervor cuando escucha esa voz de bordes rasgados por la pasión. Ríe gustoso mientras descansa la frente contra la resbaladiza piel que cubre la curva del hombro de Castiel y jugetonamente persigue una huidiza gota de agua con la lengua porque, ¿_"bien"?. "Bien"_ ni siquiera le llega a la suela de los putos zapatos a lo que ambos acaban de compartir en ese pequeño baño de motel.

– ¿_"Bien"_? – Dean mueve la boca contra Castiel y dibuja sobre su carne las palabras. –No, Cas. No ha estado bien. Ha sido jodidamente _perfecto_.


End file.
